Harry Potter et l'événement de Noël
by Spammer21
Summary: Comme chaque année, Poudlard organise un concours de Noël inter-maisons pour savoir de quelle couleur sera le père Noël cette année. Harry et ses amis sont confrontés à une jeune sorcière, arrivée récemment, et à la magie bien particulière...


La Grande Salle était toujours aussi splendide avec ses décorations en l'honneur du festin de Noël. Assiettes et gobelets d'or scintillaient à la lumière de centaines de chandelles qui flottaient en l'air au-dessus des convives. Des élèves bavardaient autour des quatre longues tables qui représentaient chacune une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. À l'extrémité de la salle, une cinquième table avait été dressée pour les professeurs, face à leurs élèves. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud, ici. Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent devant les tables des Serpentard, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle, puis allèrent s'asseoir avec les autres Gryffondor à l'autre bout de la salle, près de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de leur maison. D'un blanc nacré, à demi transparent, Nick était vêtu de son habituel pourpoint, orné d'une fraise impressionnante qui avait la double fonction de souligner le caractère festif de cette soirée et d'empêcher sa tête de trop vaciller sur son cou presque entièrement tranché.

— Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

— À qui le dites-vous ! répondit Harry. Je me demande quel événement Dumbledore a prévu pour cette année... Vous avez une idée ?

— Gryffondor doit gagner ! déclara Nick, soudain anxieux. Le père Noël portera les couleurs de la maison gagnante, et il est inconcevable qu'il porte autre chose que du rouge ! Enfin quoi, il aurait l'air ridicule en jaune ! Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas du tout envie de le voir en vert !

— Mes parents me disaient souvent qu'à la base le père Noël s'habillait en vert et que ce n'est que relativement récemment qu'il est passé au rouge ? intervint Hermione.

Nick frissonna.

— En effet, Serpentard remportait assez fréquemment l'événement de Noël il y a quelques temps. Mais depuis un bon siècle, Gryffondor n'a plus jamais cédé le titre. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas rompre la tradition !

Les trois amis promirent de faire de leur mieux et Nick s'éloigna, soulagé.

Soudain, le silence se fit. Le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé. Adressant un sourire chaleureux aux élèves rassemblés, il ouvrit largement les bras et déclara :

— Bonsoir à tous et joyeux Noël ! Comme chaque année, avant d'entamer le festin du réveillon, les quatres maisons vont s'affronter lors du très attendu événement de Noël ! La maison vainqueure obtiendra 50 points et le père Noël se vêtira de ses couleurs lors de sa tournée de minuit ! Sera-t-il cette année encore habillé de rouge ou arborera-t-il une couleur différente ? Tout dépend de vous !

Les élèves surexcités chuchotaient entre eux et Dumbledore dût se racler la gorge pour obtenir de nouveau le silence.

— L'événement de cette année sera... une partie de Capture-l'Etendard !

Dumbledore fit un geste avec sa baguette et instantanément, 4 drapeaux apparurent devant lui, chacun aux couleurs d'une des quatre maisons.

— Ça c'est du lourd, chuchota Fred Weasley d'un air extatique.

— Ça change du tournoi d'échecs de l'an dernier, renchérit son frère jumeau George, assis à côté de lui.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'enthousiasmer. À chaque table, Harry voyait des élèves chuchoter avec ferveur à l'oreille de leurs voisins ou regarder Dumbledore avec des yeux brillants. Mais, dès que Dumbledore reprit la parole, un silence total revint dans la salle.

— Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de commencer, par conséquent, les professeurs vont immédiatement vous expliquer les règles.

Il se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall qui se leva à son tour.

— Premièrement : le but est de capturer les étendards des autres maisons tout en protégeant le sien. Une maison qui perd son étendard est éliminée du jeu. La maison gagnante est celle qui réussit à réunir les quatre drapeaux !

— Deuxièmement, poursuivit de sa voix aiguë le professeur Flitwick qui s'était levé également, l'aire de jeu est l'intérieur du château. Tout élève surpris en dehors des murs sera immédiatement éliminé du jeu !

— Troisièmement, il est interdit de blesser son adversaire, continua le professeur Chourave. Un élève qui en blesserait intentionnellement un autre serait immédiatement disqualifié et ferait perdre 10 points à sa maison. Par contre, vous pouvez utiliser des potions ou objets magiques, des sorts d'invisibilité, de métamorphose ou de confusion ou n'importe quelle ressource disponible dans le château sans restriction aucune.

—Vous avez une heure à partir de maintenant pour discuter de votre stratégie et choisir vos positions, ajouta le professeur Rogue de sa voix suave. L'événement durera deux heures de plus pour se terminer à 23 heures, une heure avant le festin de Noël. Si à 23h aucune maison n'a réuni les quatre drapeaux, il n'y aura pas de père Noël cette année... ce qui ne serait sans doute pas plus mal, conclut-il avec un mauvais rictus.

Le professeur Dumbledore les remercia d'un sourire puis agita sa baguette. Aussitôt, les étendards s'envolèrent et atterrirent dans la main de leurs préfets respectifs. Il reprit alors la parole :

—Si personne n'a de questions, vous pouvez commencer. C'est parti et que le meilleur gagne !

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors les attendaient des fauteuils confortables ainsi qu'un feu craquant dans la cheminée. Les jumeaux Weasley menaient le conseil de guerre.

— Pour commencer, disait George, il faut trouver où établir notre quartier général. Il doit être difficile à trouver et facilement défendable. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Les gryffondors se mirent à réfléchir.

— On peut difficilement trouver mieux que cette salle non ? dit finalement Neville Londubat. Personne ne peut entrer dans la tour sans donner le mot de passe à la grosse dame !

Angelina Johnson secoua la tête.

— Les mots de passe seront désactivés le temps de l'événement, d'après le professeur McGonagall... Il faut trouver autre chose.

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps :

— Une salle de cours alors ? proposa un première année.

— Le bureau de Dumbledore ! énonça Lee Jordan avec un mauvais sourire.

— Pourquoi pas la salle sur demande ? offrit Hermione.

La proposition fit réfléchir.

— Bonne idée, dit finalement George.

— Excellente idée même, renchérit Fred.

— Proposition rejetée donc, déclarèrent-ils à l'unisson.

— Euh.. Quoi ? s'offusqua Hermione.

— Réfléchis Hermignone, dit gentiment Ron. C'est tellement évident comme cachette que toutes les maisons y ont probablement déjà pensé !

Ils se mirent de nouveau à cogiter.

— On ne pourrait pas métamorphoser le drapeau en autre chose ? Une table par exemple, qu'on cacherait dans une salle de classe ? demanda Annabeth Chase.

Fred releva la tête à cette proposition, bouche bée. Puis il se leva brusquement :

— Annie, tu es géniale ! Tu viens de me donner une idée. Laissez-moi faire, je m'occupe de tout !

Il s'empara de l'étendard et quitta rapidement la pièce, sous le regard médusé des autres.

— Euh... On le laisse s'en occuper seul ? demanda Dean Thomas.

— Il va y arriver, le rassura George.

— Mais enfin, s'indigna Hermione, on est censé travailler ensemble !

— Eh bien travaillons ensemble dans l'élaboration du plan de bataille, dit George d'un ton apaisant.

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais finit par acquiescer en silence.

Il fut convenu que les élèves de première à quatrième année patrouilleraient dans tout le château par groupe de trois, à la recherche des bases des trois autres maisons, pendant que les autres resteraient dans la salle commune et prépareraient leurs sorts. Dès qu'une base ennemie serait découverte, ils préviendraient sans attendre les élèves plus âgés qui mèneraient alors un assaut groupé. Une fois l'étendard adverse capturé, celui-ci serait immédiatement amené à Fred qui se chargerait de le cacher pour éviter qu'une des deux autres maisons ne s'en empare.

Harry vit à l'air désapprobateur d'Hermione que celle-ci trouvait le plan trop simple et bancal. Pourtant, elle se mordit la lèvre sans rien dire.

Harry rejoignit Hermione et Ron, prêts à commencer leur patrouille. Il sentit ses amis légèrement anxieux et se demandait comment détendre un peu l'atmosphère quand il vit George lui faire discrètement signe depuis l'autre côté de la salle. Curieux, Harry le rejoignit.

— Rassure-moi Harry, tu as toujours la carte ?

Tout d'abord, Harry ne comprit pas. Puis il se souvint.

— La carte du Maraudeur ? chuchota-t-il. Oui, elle est dans ma malle !

— Parfait, murmura George en se frottant les mains. Va la chercher et retrouve-moi juste après. On va bien s'amuser !

Il sortit rapidement de la salle commune.

La partie avait commencé depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes. Harry, Ron et Hermione marchaient rapidement dans les couloirs, Harry consultant régulièrement sa carte.

La carte du Maraudeur était l'objet le plus utile qu'il possédait, quand il s'agissait de violer le règlement. La carte représentait l'école tout entière, y compris les raccourcis et les passages secrets mais, plus important encore, elle indiquait la présence de quiconque se trouvait dans le château sous la forme de minuscules points accompagnés du nom de la personne. Harry l'avait reçu en cadeau de la part des jumeaux Weasley durant sa troisième année à Poudlard, et elle lui avait déjà été utile plus d'une fois.

Ils finirent par atteindre leur but — une statue d'Ivan l'insensé, sorcier à l'air particulièrement féroce ayant vécu au XVIe siècle — et Hermione sortit sa baguette :

— _Dissensium_ , murmura-t-elle.

Aussitôt, la statue pivota, révélant un passage secret dans lequel les trois amis s'engouffrèrent. La statue se remit en place après leur passage, dissimulant à nouveau le passage.

— _Lumos,_ murmuraHermione _,_ faisant jaillir de sa baguette un rayon lumineux qui éclaira le chemin devant eux, et ils reprirent la route.

Ils avançaient depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque soudain, à un coude du chemin, ils virent de la lumière filtrer. Silencieusement, Hermione moucha sa baguette et Harry consulta sa carte.

— C'est là, chuchota-t-il. Il y'a sept élèves immobiles.

Prudemment, ils jetèrent un œil dans le couloir.

Il y avait effectivement sept personnes, trois garçons et quatre filles, portant les couleurs des Poufsouffle. Ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué Harry et ses amis. L'un d'eux, le plus nerveux, tenait le drapeau que Harry avait vu un peu plus tôt dans la Grande Salle.

— George avait raison, chuchota Ron d'un air surexcité.

— Ce n'était pas vraiment dur à deviner non plus, se renferma Hermione. Sept élèves immobiles dans un passage secret, cela signifiait forcément qu'un étendard se trouvait ici.

— On doit agir vite, déclara Harry. Hermione, tu neutralises celui qui tient le drapeau, Ron tu t'occupes de celui devant lui, moi j'utilise le sortilège d'attraction pour récupérer l'étendard. Ensuite, on court ! Prêts ?

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête.

— À trois.. Un… Deux… Trois !

Ils jaillirent de leur cachette et hurlèrent tous en même temps :

— _Immobilis_ !

— _Impedimenta_ !

— _Accio_ Drapeau !

Le Poufsouffle qui tenait le drapeau s'effondra, paralysé, tandis que la fille devant lui sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. L'étendard s'éleva dans les airs et s'envola en direction d'Harry alors que le reste des Poufsouffle, paniqués, ne savaient plus quoi faire. Tout semblait se dérouler correctement quand soudain, la fille que Ron avait fait tomber leva sa baguette et s'écria :

— _Excieo Shi En_ !

Un énorme flash lumineux sortit de la baguette et donna l'impression de se solidifier, et, l'instant suivant, un immense guerrier vêtu d'une armure ancienne et armé d'un sabre se tenait entre elle et les trois Gryffondors. L'étendard des Poufsouffle, quant à lui, s'écrasa sur le sol, à trois mètres de Harry.

— Qu'est ce que... commença Ron. Il s'interrompit et eut juste le temps de se jeter en arrière lorsque l'apparition balança son sabre dans sa direction. Un pan de mur éclata sous le choc.

— Pas... Pas le droit de blesser l'adversaire, bégaya Ron.

— _Excieo_ ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

— Un sort d'invocation ! hurla-t-elle, totalement hystérique. C'est fichu, vite, courrez !

Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir, refaisant en quelques secondes le chemin qu'il leur avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour parcourir à l'aller, sortirent du passage secret et s'élancèrent dans le couloir. Harry sentait toujours la créature derrière eux, les poursuivant. Au moment où ils passaient devant une salle de classe, Hermione se jeta à l'intérieur et se cacha derrière une table. Harry et Ron la suivirent.

— Mais enfin, c'est qui cette fille ? grogna Ron. On n'étudie pas les sorts d'invocation à Poudlard !

— Je l'ai déjà vu en cours d'arithmancie, chuchota Hermione. C'est une française. Elle a été transférée il y a trois mois chez les Poufsouffle dans le cadre du programme d'échange d'élèves avec Beauxbatons instauré par Dumbledore et Madame Maxime.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir.

— Cette chose est issue de la magie de cette fille, c'est elle qu'il faut viser, déclara Harry, plus déterminé que jamais.

Il attendit un instant, et au moment où la jeune fille passait devant la porte de la salle il se releva brusquement, baguette tendu, et hurla :

— _EXPELLIARMUS_ !

Le trait rouge luminescent fusa en direction de la jeune fille mais disparut brusquement avant même de l'atteindre. Harry contempla sa baguette d'un air ébahi, l'air d'avoir été trahi, mais se rebaissa à la hâte. Hermione était estomaquée.

— Comment est-ce possible ? Que s'est-il passé ?

— C'est le gros machin en armure derrière elle, intervint Ron. Il a fait un geste avec son épée et le sort de Harry a été annulé !

— C'est un katana, corrigea distraitement Hermione. Et depuis quand les invocations magiques peuvent contrer des sorts ? Cela n'a pas de sens !

La jeune Poufsouffle eut un petit rire :

— Est-ce vraiment digne de la maison Gryffondor que de simplement fuir et se cacher ?

Elle leva sa baguette :

— Si vous ne voulez pas sortir, c'est moi qui m'en occuperais ! _Excieo Kozmo_ !

Il y eut à nouveau une lumière intense puis une autre créature sortit de sa baguette. Il s'agissait cette fois d'une espèce de vaisseau spatial de couleur sombre et à l'air aussi menaçant que le samouraï. Harry crut reconnaître un des vaisseaux de l'Empire dans la trilogie _Star Wars,_ mais aurait été incapable de dire lequel.

Les deux monstres se mirent en mouvement.

— On y va tous ensemble, chuchota Hermione. Maintenant !

Ils se relevèrent tous les trois et lancèrent leurs sorts au même moment :

— _Reducto_ !

— _Evanesco_ !

— _Incendio_ !

Le guerrier se débarrassa du premier sort d'un coup de sabre mais ne put parer les deux autres. Il s'enflamma avant de s'évaporer dans un crépitement doré. Le deuxième monstre sortit un canon laser de sa coque et se mit à tirer sur eux.

— _Protego_ ! hurla Harry.

Les tirs vinrent s'écraser sur le bouclier à peine formé.

— _Evanesco_ ! cria une nouvelle fois Hermione.

Mais le sort frappa à côté. La créature continuait à tirer.

— Le bouclier ne tiendra pas longtemps, grogna Harry, les dents serrés.

— Mon premier sort le visait mais il a touché le samouraï... Et le deuxième aussi l'a raté ! Je crois qu'il est protégé par un sortilège qui le rend inciblable ! paniqua Hermione.

Ron tenta à son tour sa chance :

— _Flipendo_ !

Le sort vint mourir sur le mur à côté du vaisseau. Le bouclier de Harry commençait à présenter des fissures.

— Visez la fille ! hurla-t-il.

— Oh non, pas question ! dit celle-ci, cachée derrière sa créature. Et maintenant vous allez me dire où est votre étendard !

— Je ne crois pas non... _STUPEFIX_ !

À nouveau, le sort fut dévié en direction des murs.

— Oh mais vous allez me le dire, annonça la jeune Poufsouffle d'un air menaçant. Vous allez même me le montrer ! _Excieo Baxia_ !

Une troisième fois, Harry fut ébloui, puis la lumière se solidifia et un dragon d'un blanc presque doré apparut. Il ne ressemblait absolument pas aux dragons classiques que Harry avait déjà croisé et même affronté, mais plutôt à un énorme serpent possédant des pattes, et avec un crinière. Il se souvint en avoir vu en illustration dans un des bestiaires de la bibliothèque.

La jeune fille se planta devant la gigantesque vouivre.

— Baxia, renvoie-moi ces trois-là à l'endroit où est situé leur drapeau !

Aussitôt, le vent se leva. Un vent tellement puissant que Harry se sentit soulevé, et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, il volait dans le couloir en hurlant.

Harry s'écrasa contre une étagère. Plusieurs fioles tombèrent à ses côtés et une racine de mandragore atterrit sur sa tête. Hébété, il regarda autour de lui.

. Harry comprit qu'il était dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. Ron et Hermione s'y trouvaient également — Ron s'extirpait difficilement d'une malle et Hermione, ayant atteri dans un chaudron, semblait couverte de salive de troll.

— Vous allez bien ? demanda Ron en grimaçant.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre : la vouivre débarqua au même moment, talonné par sa propriétaire. Harry voulut lever sa baguette, se défendre, mais se rendit compte qu'il était encore trop endolori pour bouger. Ses amis semblaient dans le même état.

— C'est donc ici que vous cachiez votre drapeau ! _Accio_ Étendard !

La racine de mandragore sur la tête de Harry s'éleva dans les airs et s'envola vers la fille, sous le regard impuissant des trois Gryffondors. Elle l'attrape, puis pointa sa baguette sur elle :

— _Finite Incantatem_ !

La racine se troubla, et l'instant d'après la jeune Poufsouffle tenait le drapeau rouge et or.

— Gryffondor éliminé, jubila-t-elle. Bye bye !

Et elle s'en alla, leur étendard en main.

Les Poufsouffle ne profitèrent pas longtemps de leur victoire. Pris par surprise par les Serdaigle, ils perdirent leur drapeau avant même de s'en être rendu compte. Ces derniers allèrent ensuite défier les Serpentards mais les maîtres de la ruse les avalèrent tous crus.

Le père Noël serait donc vêtu de vert cette année.

Fred fut extrêmement déçu en apprenant avec quelle facilité l'étendard avait été trouvé. Hermione lui dit que contre des adversaires plus conformes, sa cachette n'aurait probablement jamais été découverte, ce qui le consola quelque peu.

Le professeur Rogue ne jouit pourtant pas de la victoire de sa maison autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Son bureau saccagé, la potion qu'il préparait depuis de nombreux mois gâchée, il avait en effet assez peu de raisons de se réjouir.

Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise soirée que ça, se dit Harry.


End file.
